


Outdoor Training

by YunaOnTheRun



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Bad Decisions, Comedy, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Who left teenagers in charge of a whole ass club, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-12-30 20:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaOnTheRun/pseuds/YunaOnTheRun
Summary: In which the soccer club has the great idea of practicing with other school clubs to gain experience.Spoiler: It's a mess.(Btw Raimon is now a High School and all the characters are just a tad bit older)





	1. How it all beginns

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my newest project! After all the Angst that came with 'Leaving him behind,' I needed a change of pace so here I am to provide light-hearted teenage shenanigans :D (For the peeps waiting for the sequel of 'Leaving him behind' don't worry I'm working on it!) 
> 
> I love the OG Raimon team so much and I felt like we needed more fics about the stupid stuff they get up to :)
> 
> The chapters will all be relatively short, so consider yourself warned ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know where this idea came from, but I had it and now I'm sharing it xD  
Basically the Raimon Eleven try out sports that aren't soccer and thinks end up,,, well you'll see

“Outdoor training?” Kazemaru asked, his one visible eyebrow raised. Endou nodded enthusiastically and circled said word with red marker on the whiteboard he had wheeled into the clubroom a few minutes prior. Kind of unnecessary since nobody could read the Captain's scribbles anyway, but who was he to judge?

“But aren't we already doing that? All of our fields are outside.” Handa pointed out, a small frown on his face.

“No! Not like that!” Endou shook his head, the broad grin still plastered on his face. “Training outside of soccer!”

The declaration was followed by silence. Slowly the team members exchanged wary glances, until after a few moments Matsuno quietly spoke up. “Are you sick or something?”

Endou fixed him with a flat look. "Oh come on! It's not like soccer is all I do."

Another few moments of silence. 

Someoka cleared his throat. "It kind of is." A murmur of agreement went through the other teenagers.

Endou crossed his arms over his chest in defeat. "I feel betrayed." He informed them. "Can you at least hear my idea out?"

Nobody else spoke up, so he took it as a sign to explain. "I was thinking about how we could become better players, and I think what we should focus on is diversity." He raised his finger as his expression turned into excitement once more. "Kazemaru, for example, is a great runner since he was in the track club before joining the team. And Matsuno has been all around the place, and he's the best all-rounder we have!” He gave the room an exciting look. “So I thought if we try out different sports every now and then, we could learn something from them that will help us become better players!"

“That...” Domon took a second to consider the captain, who at this point was practically bouncing on the soles of his feet. “Actually doesn't sound too bad..." He mumbled in quiet surprise. Next to him, Shishido nodded silently.

“I'm in.” Shourinji decided after mulling it over for a few moments.

“Yeah me too.” Kurimatsu agreed.

One after another the whole club agreed to their Captains 'Outdoor Training' and just like that the most chaotic tradition of the Raimon soccer club was born.


	2. The Sumo Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have chapter two already! Since the first one was basically just the premise I thought adding a chapter with actual content would be a good idea :D
> 
> In this chapter, we watch Handa regret. Have fun!

Maybe the sumo club hadn't been the best choice to begin their new tradition with. Handa had brought it up in the spur of the moment and then it all just spiraled out of control as soon as Someoka stated he'd rather go somewhere else. And obviously (because what else would anyone in their right state of mind do?) Kurimatsu had to be a little shit and started teasing him. Saying he was afraid of fighting someone bigger than himself, that he wouldn't be able to hold his own etc.

No one even bothered to protest, when Someoka declared the sumo club to be their first training spot. Why even bother when you're talking to the human equivalent of a bulldozer?

Now, Lying defeated inside the sauna-like club room and gazing over his half-dead teammates, Handa was pretty sure that arguing with the pink-haired teen would've been the better option.

They had asked the Sumo Captain if the soccer club could join them for the duration of one practice session and had gotten the go-ahead almost instantly. He should've seen the red flags back then in the physically very well trained club captain, but he hadn't and as such the worst day of his life began with a warm-up straight from hell. Handa had always perceived himself as an athletic person, he was after all a soccer player and not necessarily a bad one at that. But well after half an hour of forms that made his muscles burn in ways, he didn't know possible, he realized that his body had never actually experienced physical hardship before. (Later when he had grown accustomed to the Inabikari training center, he would think back to this moment and wish life was still that easy)

“You have no idea how to keep your stamina up, do you?” The member helping him through the cardio had asked, both eyebrows were drawn up in surprise. “And your breathing is all wrong too.” Handa had felt embarrassed, with his cheeks burning a blinding red. But since his head was already red like a tomato from attempting a handstand, he at least hoped no one would notice.

After the warm-up was finally over he was sweating like an animal. His instincts screamed at him to rip every piece of clothing sticking to his uncomfortably hot skin off and he probably would have done exactly that if his body hadn't felt like a soaked spaghetti.

The practice wasn't over yet though, the sumo club transitioned to mock fights and started working on proper forms and positions, not that anyone from the soccer club even attempted to move anymore. Well except two of their members, firstly the captain, who practically jumped at the opportunity to learn something about sumo, (Not that he counted, Handa was 100% sure the captain was a genetically engineered soccer superhuman) and secondly a certain pink-haired striker.

“FUCK!” Someoka yelled, being pushed outside the ring once again only to fall flat on his ass. At this point, Handa was fairly sure the teen was littered with more bruises than Gouenji after his training for the Inazuma Otoshi. “Let's do it again!” It took barely five seconds before the cherry haired forward jumped up rearing try once again. Where he got the strength to keep going from, Handa didn't know.

Or well it was probably the absolute need to protect his honor or something. Not that it mattered, since Kurimatsu passed out twenty minutes ago.

“No no! You're doing it all wrong. If you want to stop someone, you need to adjust your stance.” Handa tiredly shifted over to his right side to get a look at the other lunatic that was still going. Endou, as energetic as ever, was getting a one on one lesson with one of the third years.

How the hell did the brunette still have that much energy left? Handa couldn't bear watching Endou moving around like a hyperactive rabbit and looked away. Only looking at the captain drained him even more.

“You wanna go another round?”

It took a few seconds before the teen registered that he had been addressed. Once he did, he felt like crying. His muscles were burning, everything was too hot and he didn't want to move even an inch anymore.

But life was rarely that nice.


	3. Baseball Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK :D  
This time we get to watch Domon suffer! I honestly love him so much and it's such a shame he got so little screen time in Ares and Orion, hopefully the game will give him a bit more,,, He honestly deserves it in my opinion!

It had been Domon's idea to visit the baseball club. He thought it was a safe choice, baseball, just like soccer, revolved around a ball, so how different could it be? And after the disaster that had been last week, he wanted to avoid a full-contact sport at all costs. And well, he wasn't necessarily _wrong_ with that assessment. Baseball training was truly nothing like sumo.

It was way worse.

“_MOTHERFUCKER_!” He screeched out after a baseball hit him straight in the stomach. “WHAT THE FUCK?!”

Shourinji, still clutching the bat in his hands, was standing stock still a few feet away and stared at him with wide panicked eyes. The small teen, who had a surprisingly strong swing, was shrinking away from Domon while squeaking out an apology. Domon didn't take it though, the bruise forming on his thigh yelled at him to be wary of the little demon and so he did the only logical thing. He escaped. 

On the side of the pitch, he let himself sink onto the cool grass. This was not how he imagined the day to go. But to be fair, he doubted anybody else had expected this either. To put it mildly, the whole team was very _untalented_ at playing baseball. 

From where he was sitting he could see Gouenjis calves adorned by the red imprints of baseballs at the other side of the pitch, next to him a smoking ball machine and a profusely apologizing Endou made it easy to figure out what had happened. Shishido was lying on the bench next to them, someone had hit him with the bat on accident and now he was out of commission. Kazemaru was lying motionless in the shadow of a nearby tree suffering from a near heatstroke and Kurimatsu was wearing seven additional bandages on his face because he kept tripping over the bases. The list went on.

Domon hadn't thought it could get worse after the Sumo club, but he had been wrong. For some reason, baseball transformed every single member of their team into a human disaster.

Only Matsuno seemed to be fine, though admittedly he wasn't even trying to play the sport.

He was just lounging on another bench, not even bothering to watch the train wreck unfolding on the pitch itself. Instead, his eyes were glued to a member of the track club that was currently taking a break from running laps. Matsuno and unnamed track club member seemed to be having a lot of fun if the rosy blush the unknown person was donning was anything to go by.

  
  
When the hat-wearing teen realized Domon was starring at him with a judgemental look on his face, the little asshole hat the nerve to wink at him.

He felt like murdering someone.

Especially when he was hit by a ball once again.


	4. Track Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 everybody! I'm kinda excited about this cause I actually really love Ryou! (For everyone that doesn't remember him, he's Kazemarus blonde friend back from the Track club) I just had to give him a bigger role :D
> 
> So yeah this time Kazemaru gets a taste of regret :)

After Kazemaru had had his talk with the track club and he was finally in the clear with his old friends, he knew exactly where he wanted to go for the next outdoor training. Sumo had metaphorically killed him and baseball had nearly literally murdered him. This time he wanted to be on top of his game, maybe even show off a bit. So he chose the Track club. Simple and easy.

That's what he thought until Ryou decided to make his life hell. Because apparently the track club members felt the need to personally challenge the soccer club on Kazemarus behalf.

“You're not good enough for someone like Ichirouta.” Ryou had declared with a spark of amusement in his eyes. His team fell for the challenge. Because of course, they did. They collectively shared three brain cells, most of which were being used by Gouenji exclusively.

And that's the story of how he ended up bound to a chair at the finish line of the track field with a little sign declaring him the price for the most epic duel in the history of history. Everyone was pumped up, there was trash talk everywhere. (“Fuck of! Kazemaru would just waste his talents with you guys!” - “Keep telling that yourself. Maybe someday you'll believe it.”) Kazemaru himself on the other hand just wanted to know how to delete his existence.

“How does it feel?” Ryou comfortably leaned onto Kazemaru's shoulder. He had a shit-eating grin on his face. “Having a bunch of hot guys fighting over you?”  
  
“I hate you. I hate you so fucking much right now.”

“No, you don't.” The blonde shot him another grin before he pushed himself off Kazemaru's shoulder and turned back to the field. Why had godforsaken him? The blue-haired teen didn't know.

In the end, the soccer club barely won, thanks to Kabeyama tripping over his feet and inventing a new Hissatsu technique, while barreling over the finish line in something that looked like a dangerous somersault. Afterward, he puked his guts out and swore to never in his life eat anything ever again. (A vow he broke ten minutes later when the managers whipped out cupcakes to celebrate their win.)

Kazemaru had never in his life been more mortified, so when the practice was over he was ready to forget all about the incident. The plan worked surprisingly well until two weeks later someone anonymously sent him a package. It contained nothing but a black shirt. On it's back was a simple statement printed in white letters.

_Property of the Raimon High soccer club._

He was going to kill Ryou.


	5. Judo Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5!! Wuuuuu, this time around there's surprisingly enough not a lot of regrets involved! :D

Having joined practice with the Judo club wasn't the soccer clubs idea. Instead during one of their normal practices said club came up to them and asked if they'd like to train together. The soccer club was thrilled and agreed immediately.

For the first time since they started the whole outdoor practice thing, it didn't end in a complete disaster.

Though it didn't exactly go as planned either.

When Someoka thought about Judo, he always imagined people doing fighting stances, beating each other up with the old teachings of some ancient temple. Stuff like that. The only thing that was happening right now, was that the members of his team were being fussed over.

Five minutes in the practice session and the Judo club had adopted them.

“I knew it would be a good idea to have a joint practice.” The captain of said Judo club spoke up, observing Shishido standing on a mat in the middle of the clubroom. He shook his head. “We saw your past matches and the way you keep hurting yourself is awful. We need to work on your posture, body tension, protection reflexes, body alignment, stances, breathi-” He didn't stop, just kept listing of stuff that the whole soccer club was doing wrong.

Someoka didn't know what to do with the information that was raining upon them, neither did anyone else if the blank faces were anything to go by.

What followed were two hours of falling practice, a ton of bubble wrap and a custody battle as soon as the sumo club realized the judo club was trying to adopt the soccer club. It got messy when Endou let slip just _how _exactly he trained. (“A TRUCK TIRE?!” - “DON'T YOU KNOW THAT'S DANGEROUS?!” - “_DANGEROUS_?! MORE LIKE INSANE!” - “Dear god… I think we need more bubble wrap...”)

No one could argue the fact that their training wasn't built on safety, nor that _especially their captain_ wasn't the sanest person. So maybe a lesson in 'How to practice safely' was a good idea.

All went well, up until the janitor realized all his bubble wrap was gone.


	6. Fan Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE RETURNED! After sickness hit me like a baseball bat and I was basically dead for the last week I am BACK!  
This chapter is honestly one of the first things I ever came up with when I started writing this fic,,, and I'm still very much having a lot of fun with the concept.
> 
> I hope ya'll have as much fun reading this as I did writing this! :D

Visiting the Fan club had probably not been the best idea. After all the disasters that had happened with other sports, Ichinose had concluded that visiting a tame club would be a much better idea. So the next time outdoor training rolled around the soccer club went down to the cultural clubs to visit the Fan club.

The midfielder had thought they could learn about gathering information effectively, an ability that especially a game maker like himself could make good use of on the field. But instead of having a nice learning experience everything went to shit as soon as they had questioned the club if they could join for a short period of time. Without a chance of escape, they had been pulled deep into the madness that lingered inside the clubroom and everything escalated instantly.

“It's good you came to us, we are probably the only club in this school that can save your image.” The club president nodded seriously. In front of him, the whole soccer team was seated in a straight line. “For you see Image is _the one thing _that sticks with the people. It builds a reputation and gives you fans to capitalize on.” The soccer players exchanged confused looks while the president barraged on with his monolog. “You might be thinking to yourself, 'Oh… how will we ever succeed with a worthless image?!' But don't worry, we shall help you.”

As if summoned through a blood sacrifice, the rest of the fan club members pounced onto the innocent soccer players, armed with various hair care products, accessories, and a ton of makeup. The following hour was a special kind of torture. There was a lot of screaming and fighting involved. Ichinose himself was fairly certain he swallowed a whole makeup sponge at some point, but he wasn't sure.

Unfazed by the war in front of him, the club president kept berating them. “You all have something… How to put this?” He paused for a few moments. “Ah yes! Something recognizable about you. But that needs to pop out more! You need to create a persona for yourself! Something people easily recognize!”

Makeup was everywhere, brushes and combs littered the floor, snapped hair ties, scarves, discarded ribbons… He couldn't even count all the items decorating the floor of the room after the Fan Club finally let go of them. Ichinose was feeling disoriented, after being pulled in so many directions and being bombarded with the weirdest of commands. Why the fuck had he been supposed to blink with his closed eyes three times before blowing a raspberry?

When all the probing hands were finally gone and he managed to actually breathe again, he thought the worst was over. That was at least until he opened his eyes and got a good look at his teammates. Ichinose nearly choked on his own spit. He could have sworn they were all sparkling and... Was he imagining the rose petals?

“Ugh… My hair feels so weird...” Kageno slowly rose up from where he had been seated. The usual gloom teen looked like an entirely different person, his hair was carefully pulled back by a black ribbon, revealing a sharp face and bright blue eyes. Next to him, Endou agreed and ran a hand through his brown hair. Instead of the usual wide strand that loosely hung into his face though, he had honest to got bangs that were styled to the right while the rest of his short hair was spiked up.

Gouenji too suddenly had bangs, Matsuno's eyes looked bigger for some reason, Kurimatsu's cheeks were ever so slightly rounder than beforehand, Kazemaru definitely had gotten longer lashes and his hair had been released from the usual ponytail, Shourinji on the other hand now sported a tight bun. Shishido's hair was pulled completely out of his face, held in place with a hairband and transformed into some sort of ponytail. It looked like Handa's face was much more pronounced than it had ever been before and his hair looked fluffier. Someoka's face was sharper and Ichinose was fairly sure he could spot a fucking fake piercing on the striker's ear.

“Holy fuck…” The brunette midfielder whirled around to face the sudden speaker. Sitting there looking like a deer caught in headlight was Domon. Ichinose couldn't quite believe his eyes.

“Is that hair dye?” They both asked in unison, causing a mild breakdown for the other.


End file.
